1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfonanilide compounds and more particularly sulfonanilide compounds and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof having anti-inflammatory effect.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,597, 3,856,859 and 3,906,024 and Japanese Patent Kokai No. 10,584, there are disclosed sulfonamide compounds having substituted phenyl groups via an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and showing anti-inflammatory effect [e.g., N-(4-nitro-2-phenoxy-phenyl)methanesulfonamide].
However, there is a problem that drugs showing anti-inflammatory effect have gastrointestinal injuries as clinical side effects.